scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Green Ghosts (A Night of Fright is No Delight)
The Phantom Shadows were the disguises used by Cosgoode Creeps and Mr. Crawls. Physical appearance When dressed as the Phantom Shadows, Creeps and Crawls wore what appeared to be green robes with hoods over their heads shadowing their faces, matching their ghoulish green skin. In actuality, they simply put green sheets over their heads and painted their skin to match. Personality Insert details here. Powers and abilities Insert details here. History Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one The two lawyers wanted the estate of Colonel Beauregard Sanders's will, but had to get the inheritors, including the colonel's relatives and Scooby-Doo, out the mansion so they could have the fortune to themselves. When Scooby and the other heirs arrived to be read the late Col. Sanders's will, it turned out that they would all have to spend the night at his mansion in order to collect their inheritance. Creeps and Crawls then donned their costumes and proceeded to kidnap the heirs so they could keep all of the fortune for themselves. The plan went array when they went after Scooby. Although Fred Jones's first trap failed to work, they were soon captured and unmasked. The fortune, however, turned out to be confederate money. Appearances * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! ** 116. A Night of Fright is No Delight (no lines) ** Other versions Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed A Phantom Shadow was on a banner above the entrance to the Coolsonian Criminology Museum, and later a costume was display inside. In the edit scene there is a bit of the ghost with green flashing eyes, a mouth covered in chains, and a green fog cover.. Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights It appeared as the boss villain of the Hedge Maze. He was holding Daphne Blake captive and given the name "Green Ghost". Although the Green Ghost is based on the Phantom Shadow from the above episode, the game says it comes from the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode A Bicycle Built For Boo!, which is incorrect not only because it's the wrong episode, but the monster from the latter didn't even have a proper name and was only referred to as a 'ghost', anything else was a description. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated The costume is on display at the Dinkley's Spook Museum in Crystal Cove. (Beware The Beast From Below, Where Walks Aphrodite) Notes/trivia * The Phantom Shadow(s) is its proper name and used several times, other 'names' such as "green ghosts" (first used by Shaggy Rogers) and "giggling green ghosts" (first used by Fred) were only descriptions. * In Scooby-Doo! And The Goblin King, a real monster resembling the Phantom Shadow was among the monsters in the monster bar. * In the Scooby-Doo! and the Haunted Mansion ride, Dr. Ghastly chose to be the Phantom Shadow. }} Category:Disguises Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Non-speaking characters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 monsters Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 villains Category:Video game characters Category:Video game monsters Category:Video game villains